1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat sink assembly comprising a heat base made of copper and aluminum, and further in coordination with the heat structure of a heat guide and a heat sink comprising a plurality of heat fins, which effectively achieves a best heat dissipation effect.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the electronic science and technology industry, the electronic devices are required to operate at a higher speed. To ensure the normal operation of the electronic devices and prolong their life time, the heat dissipation treatment of the electronic device appears more and more important, and is highlighted for special attention. Therefore, various heat dissipation products corresponding to different application fields are developed to meet the demands of the market.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat sink assembly, which uses a heat pipe and heat fins for heat dissipation. The heat sink assembly (100) comprises a heat pipe (110) welded into a slot (122) in a base (120) so that the heat transfer part (110a) is in well contact with the base (120). In addition, the heat pipe (110) is provided with a group of fins (130) at the heat dissipation part (110b), wherein said fins (130) are welded to the heat pipe (110) so that the heat generated in the electronic device can be transferred from the base to the heat pipe and finally dissipated from the fins (130).
However, in such a conventional structure, the base (120) is made of copper material only and thus it is heavy in weight, which increases the total weight of the electronic device where it is applied. In addition, the manufacturing cost is relatively high due to the high price of the copper.
To solve the above mentioned problems in the conventional art, the present invention is proposed to reduce the reject ratio of raw material, increase the yield and throughput of the heat sink assembly and reduce the manufacturing cost of the product, thus increasing the competitiveness of the product. The present inventor has actively done further analysis and research on the defects of existing conventional heat sink assembly, and thus established the present invention. The heat sink assembly of the present invention has the advantages of being easier to assemble and rendering a better heat dissipation effect at a lower cost.